Typhon
by Darkie59
Summary: Parce que là à Tokyo je suis bloquée à la maison à cause de Roke alors autant écrire. Pour résumer? Un typhon, Keiichiro, Tegoshi et... CLIC.


- Keiichi j'ai peur ! Vraiment vraiment peur !

- Calme toi Tenshi on est à la maison alors on est en sécurité !

- Le typhon il souffle trop fort... Si l'immeuble s'envole on va faire comment ?

- Il n'y a aucun risque que le typhon emporte un immeuble Tenshi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Rendors toi maintenant !

- Mais Keiichi... On peut allumer la lumière ?

- Tenshi tu n'as plus trois ans quand même !

- S'il te plaît ! Keichiiiiii !

- Bon d'accord mais tu te lèves ! Moi je ne bouge pas d'ici !

- … D'accord.

Et c'est en tremblant que Tegoshi quitta l'abri confortable des bras de son petit ami pour se diriger vers l'interrupteur. Un clic se fit entendre et soudain...4

- Keiichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii la lumière elle ne s'allume plus du tout ! Le typhon va tous nous tuer ! Je ne veux pas ! Je suis jeune ! Je suis beau ! Je suis un Johnny's ! Pas moi pitié !

- NON MAIS TU TE CALMES TOUT DE SUITE TEGOSHI YUYA !

- Tu fais peur...

- Toi aussi ! Si c'est une coupure d'électricité générale on ne peut rien faire sauf attendre alors reviens dans le lit et trouve un truc à faire pour t'occuper !

Tegoshi se glissa à nouveau entre ses draps et après un instant de silence il reprit la parole au plus grand désespoir de Keiichiro qui aurait aimé dormir vu l'heure !

- Keiichi... Je ne sais pas quoi faire ?

- Tu peux dormir ! Ou écouter de la musique ou alors j'en sais rien moi ! Trouve un truc à faire mais fais le dans le silence !

- Hmm... Oh je sais !

- Super et maintenant bonne nuit Tenshi !

« CLIC ».

- Clic ? C'était quoi ce clic là Tenshi ?

- J'ai trouvé un truc à faire en fait.

- Tenshi... QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?

Keiichiro venait de découvrir le genre d'occupation qui venait de traverser l'esprit de son amant. Une menotte venait de lui être passée au poignet et sans ménagement Tegoshi venait de tirer sur son bras afin d'attacher la deuxième au barreau du lit.

- Tegoshi c'est pas mon truc ça alors arrête tout de suite !

- Tu verras c'est marrant !

- Non c'est pas drôle du tout !

- Trop tard de toute façon pour te plaindre ! Tu es attaché ! Tu ne peux plus te débattre alors laisse moi m'occuper de toi !

- Je... Tenshiiii arrête ça.

Sans réellement chercher à écouter son ami Tegoshi avait décidé de s'allonger tranquillement sur Keiichiro. Il resta un instant ainsi immobile profitant de la chaleur de ce corps qu'il aimait tellement et se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur. En restant juste ainsi il n'avait plus peur de rien et se sentait en sécurité. Il aurait presque pu s'endormir... Oui presque parce qu'il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait maintenant Keiichiro Koyama sous son contrôle ! Il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait et cela avait de quoi exciter son imagination.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Keiichiro, lèvres qu'il trouva obstinément closes.

- Keiichi ! Je ne peux pas t'embrasser ?

- Non ! Débrouille-t...

Le pauvre Koyama n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Profitant de la réplique de son amant Tegoshi avait décidé de l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion. Sa langue découvrit avec avidité celle de son partenaire, pressant avec force cette chair si tentante. Il prit son temps pour explorer sa surface, la mordilla avec ravissement et constata avec plaisir que Keiichiro répondait enfin à cet échange. Ils se séparèrent le souffle court et Tegoshi plongea son visage sans attendre dans le cou de Keii. Il respira son parfum avec délectation et mordit à pleines dents heureux d'y laisser sa marque pour quelque temps. Keiichiro Koyama était à lui et si quelqu'un comptait se l'accaparer alors il passerait un très mauvais moment !

Il quitta son cou et atteignit son épaule droite qu'il dévora de baisers veillant à ne pas oublier un morceau de sa peau délicate et il fit de même avec son épaule gauche. Il écoutait avec attention la respiration de son partenaire qui s'accélérait peu à peu. Il suivit sa descente, la pointe de sa langue prenant parfois le relais de ses baisers de plus en plus passionnés.

Il taquina brièvement ses tétons voulant surtout poursuivre sa progression qui l'excitait de plus en plus. Il survola ses flancs laissant quelques marques de son passage et il laissa sa langue glisser le long de l'élastique du boxer de Keiichiro.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses et remontèrent avec avidité vers son entre jambe entraînant dans sa course les soupirs exaltés de Keii. Celui-ci avait arrêté ses protestations depuis longtemps et il prenait un plaisir non dissimulé sous les caresses de Yuya.

Tegoshi retira doucement le boxer de Keiichi et il maudit cette foutue coupure de courant ! Il aurait aimé pouvoir admirer son homme nu accroché au lit... Il aurait voulu voir son regard suppliant maintenant qu'il avait interrompu ses attentions... Il aurait aimé pouvoir jouir pleinement de cette scène mais ce plaisir lui était refusé à cause de ce foutu typhon !

Il se perdit ainsi un instant dans ses pensées et c'est un Keiichiro frustré qui le rappela à l'ordre. Il se pencha alors à nouveau vers son partenaire et frôla son aine du bout de la langue déclenchant instantanément une vague de frissons chez son amant. Il s'amusa à le torturer par son immobilité alors qu'il sentait le sexe dressé de Keii à quelque millimètres de son visage. Koyama devait sans aucun doute ressentir son souffle chaud sur son membre et Tegoshi n'aurait sûrement pas voulu être à sa place.

- Tenshi s'il te plaît ou alors détache moi !

- Pourquoi veux tu que je te détache alors que la situation est aussi amusante ?

- Tenshi ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! S'il te plaît continue !

- … A vos ordres monsieur !

Tegoshi le prit alors délicatement en bouche et entama son premier mouvement se perdant momentanément dans le cri de plaisir de l'homme qu'il aimait. Contrairement à d'habitude celui-ci ne put venir enrouler ses doigts dans les cheveux si doux de Tenshi et il en éprouva un léger manque. Ne pas pouvoir ressentir la prise de Keii se resserrer quand venait le moment pour lui d'accélérer, ne pas ressentir la pression de sa main sur sa tête cela était déstabilisant, un brin frustrant mais en même temps cela lui procurait une sensation de puissance et de liberté.

Il décida de ralentir le rythme et immobilisa les hanches de Keiichiro. Il voulait l'entendre le supplier d'accélérer, il voulait dominer cet homme et c'est avec satisfaction qu'il entendit celui-ci reprendre la parole.

« Tenshi arrête de jouer à ça ! S'il te plaît continue ! »

Tegoshi accéléra alors ses mouvements et quand il sentit son amant se tendre sous lui et ses muscles se crisper il enserra une dernière fois son membre se noyant dans le cri de jouissance qui venait de franchir ses lèvres .

Le corps de Keiichiro se détendit brusquement alors qu'il essayait péniblement de reprendre une respiration plus régulière. Profitant de ce moment de calme Tego enleva son boxer et partit à la recherche des lèvres de son ami.

Il pressa son sexe contre celui de Koyama et ne pu retenir un léger rire quand il l'entendit gémir sous lui.

Il aurait du le préparer il le savait mais... juste pour cette fois... après tout une occasion pareille ne se représenterait pas et il en avait tellement envie...

Il releva les cuisses de Keiichiro et se positionna convenablement. Tout en approfondissant davantage son baiser il s'introduit avec lenteur en lui et il ne se plaignit pas quand Keii enfonça avec rage ses dents dans sa lèvre pour calmer sa douleur.

Il prit en main son sexe et il le masturba avec expertise cherchant à se faire pardonner un minimum sa brutalité. Il ne put tenir bien longtemps sa résolution car emporté par un soudain halètement un peu plus rauque de Koyama il entreprit un premier coup de reins vigoureux qui lui fit perdre ses esprits.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose se mouvoir encore et encore en Keii. Il voulait le posséder tout entier. Il avait même envie de le brutaliser, de lui faire comprendre à quel point la passion qui l'animait à son égard était forte. Il voulait simplement le pénétrer et le laisser épuiser, tout oublier sauf ce corps, cet homme.

Tegoshi se perdait dans ses mouvements et dans l'extase qu'il ressentait. Les jambes de Keiichiro vinrent s'enrouler autours de ses jambes et il put ainsi s'enfoncer davantage en lui.

A chaque fois que Yuya s'immisçait en lui Koyama répondait par un cri de plus en plus puissant. Ils se perdaient tous les deux dans ce flot de sensations et quand Keiichiro sentit qu'il était tout proche de jouir il hurla le prénom de son amant. Celui-ci ressentit l'intimité de son partenaire se resserrer autour de son sexe et il le rejoint sans attendre.

Il s'écroula sur le corps couvert de sueur de Keiichi et se serra contre lui. Il aurait souhaité rester ainsi, blotti contre son homme, adaptant sa respiration à la sienne, mêlant leurs odeurs. Il s'approcha de son visage et laissa sa langue découvrir le goût salé qu'avait pris sa peau pendant l'effort.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis ses paupières et fut envahit par un grand sentiment de bien être. Il était avec Keiichi. Ils étaient dans ce lit qui n'abriterait que leurs désirs. Ils étaient dans leur appartement et rien ne changerait jamais ça !

Heureux, amoureux et détendu il s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand Keiichiro se rappela à lui.

- Tenshi ça va ?

- Moui... Je suis fatigué c'est tout.

- Tu n'as pas oublié un détail ?

- Non pourquoi ? Je t'écrase ? Tu veux que je bouge ?

- Non c'est pas ça le soucis !

- Quoi alors ?

- Les menottes Tenshi, les menottes ! Je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute la nuit non plus !

- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire pourtant.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça mais s'il te plaît. Ça commence à me faire mal là.

- Oh pardon ! Attends.

Tegoshi récupéra les clefs de ses objets de torture dans sa table de chevet et détacha avec précaution Keiichiro.

- ça va mieux ?

- Oui vraiment mieux.

- Oh Tenshi.

- Hmm ?

« CLIC ».


End file.
